phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Newsletter submissions/Video Game Review: "Phineas and Ferb: Ride Again"
"Phineas and Ferb: Ride Again", the second handheld adventure for our favorite residents of the Tri-State Area, was released in the United States on September 14, 2010. The game is an action platformer produced by , developed by , the same companies who worked on the first game. In "Ride Again," Phineas and Ferb continue their efforts to make every day of summer the best day ever while an ever-vigilant Candace looks to bust them and Agent P fights maniacal evil (Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and Mitch on one occasion) each and every day. So how does the new installment stack up? Graphics: 7'. "Ride Again" is built on the same graphics engine and isometric side-scrolling system as the 2009 game. Unfortunately, with little touches they added in to make the world appear more lively, the game slows down at times when there's a lot on the bottom screen. ''Sound: '''8. Once again, the sound consists of original instrumental music and stock snippets of dialogue from Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella and Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Of particular note is a very well-done knockoff of the "Quirky Worky Song" that plays while constructing the end-of-level rides. I still don't understand why they don't use actual tunes (or instrumentals thereof) from the show, as that would add another touch of authenticity. Story: 9'. A particularly stand-out area of the game, as the familiar stories of ''Phineas and Ferb' have been taken, combined, and modified into ones that are unique yet fit perfectly with the tone of the show. For example, in the "The Chronicles of Meap"-themed level, the boys have to traverse their own video game while finding the parts for Meap's ship, and it's Agent P who defeats Mitch because the latter has captured Doofenshmirtz, which would put O.W.C.A. members out of jobs. ''Gameplay: '''9. The main portion of the game sees you controlling Phineas and Ferb through 16 levels as they collect anywhere from 8 to 14 parts for each of their four Big Ideas. Along the way, each character gains the use of several gadgets: Phineas gets a jet pack, a skateboard and a grappling hook fishing rod, while Ferb acquires a drill, radar goggles and a handheld tractor beam. The gadget system is a major improvement from the first game, as it is no longer necessary to go to the menu to switch between them. Furthermore, some of the platforming gets rather difficult near the end of the game, especially in the bonus levels necessary to complete the game fully. But there are several other minigames to discuss. If the boys blunder too many times along the way, Candace will gladly take the opportunity to drag them into the returning "You're So Busted" minigame, where the boys have to collect all of the screws in a -style maze while avoiding her. The rides, generally considered the worst part of last year's game, have been completely redone and are also significantly improved; the boys and their friends compete in skateboard and mine cart races based on and the series respectively, a Star Fox-esque space shooter with Meap's ship, and a surfing minigame. Finally, Agent P has boss battles at the end of every world, which makes him feel like an integral part of the game instead of tacked on like his battle in the first game. Replay Value: 5'''. The main game is more difficult than the first one, but once you complete it, clear the bonus levels, and find the 3 Custom Parts in each world to upgrade the rides and access new areas with them, there's nothing else to do. Overall, "Phineas and Ferb: Ride Again" earns a solid '''8, and it's an improvement on the first game. If you like video games and are big enough of a Phineas and Ferb fan to be reading this, you'll enjoy their newest handheld adventure. Video_Game_Review:_"Phineas_and_Ferb:_Ride_Again"